A miles de metros de distancia
by Anna Mills Pierce
Summary: Brittany,una novata escritora de fanfics,sorprendida por la respuesta ácida de una usuario llamada Snixx. Intenta ponerse en contacto,con aquella chica. Pues nadie antes la había sorprendido e intrigado tanto como aquella persona. Lo que Brittany no sabía,es que el momento en el que presionó el botón,enviando el mensaje,entrelazó su vida con la de aquella enigmática chica.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Como estáis? Soy una escritora "novata en esta página aunque si que he publicado alguno fanfics brittana y Swan queen idea se me ocurrió ayer y pues decidí hacerla,no se si os gustará. Espero que me ayudéis a saber si os ha gustado o no la historia. Por favor, ayudadme!(soy un poco dramática)pero necesito vuestros comentario para saber si continuar la historia,esto es tan solo un pequeño resumen de la historia que será una mezcla entre el pasado y el presente. Espero que os guste.

Saludos y besos!:)

**Introducción**

Cuando te conocí tan solo eras una extraña para mí. Sin embargo,todo cambio cuando te vi sonreír por primera vez. Me pareció que el mundo,el tiempo,mi respiración se pararon en ese momento. Tras unas tímidas palabras,escondía lo que me hacías sentir. Nunca nadie había provocado en mí tal sentimiento de protección con tan solo una sonrisa. Confundida por mis sentimientos,avergonzada por el que dirían,me escondí tras un muro de papel en el que podría verte cada día,podría sentirte pero no podía hablarte,tocarte. Harta de ello,un día cualquiera para mí,el que fue el más importante de mi vida,tú me confesaste que habías encontrado a tu otra mitad. Intenté controlarme,reprimir las intensas ganas que tenía de llorar,de gritar pues mi "amor"se escapa lentamente de mis manos por mi cobardía. Cuando viste mi expresión,preocupada preguntaste el motivo de mi tristeza. En ese momento,mi cabeza era un laberinto,había tantos caminos que podía tomar. Huir de ti,aparentar,arriesgar. Con manos sudorosas,con cada célula de mi cuerpo temblando,arriesgué todo por nada. Cuan equivocada estaba,tú no eres nada,tú eres mi razón de vivir,mi perdición,mi salvación,mi amor. Temblando te confesé que estaba perdidamente enamorada de una mujer que estaba a miles de metros de distancia,de una mujer que nunca podría tener. Tú confundida por mi declaración,me pediste que me alejara,que me apartara. Yo,hundida en la miseria,juré que nunca volvería a arriesgar todo por nada. Pasaron los días,las semanas,los meses. Cuando yo creía haberte olvidado,apareció un mensaje en el que confesabas tus sentimientos por mí,mi corazón excitado,mi cuerpo temblando,mi cara iluminada por una gran sonrisa a la que tú respondías cada día. Mantuvimos esta relación a distancia durante meses,durante años. Cada día me recordabas que la distancia no importaba,que solo era un factor. Pero yo quería tocarte,besarte. Cansada de estar a miles de metros de ti,cogí el primer avión y me planté allí en tu puerta. Tú sorprendida,me abrazaste,lágrimas caían de tus ojos. Yo en ese instante,juré hacerte la mujer más feliz del planeta y nunca jamás separarme de ti.

Tú me has dado,los mejores años de mi vida,tú te has vuelto tan esencial en mi existencia que cuando te veo postrada en esa cama,quisiera ser yo la que estuviera allí,atravesando ese dolor,esa angustia. Tú me tranquilizas cada día,me dices que me amas y cuando miro a nuestro hijo,veo en él tu fortaleza,tu carácter,tu comprensión,tu amor,tu valentía. Si miles de metros de distancia no nos alejaron,una enfermedad tampoco será capaz. Porque tú y yo lucharemos contra viento y marea,nada nos separará. Recuerdas,nunca me separaré de ti,siempre seré tuya y tu mía.

Pd:Te amo


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa a todas!

Gracias por vuestros reviews,me han animado a escribir.

Sé que he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar pero ya estoy aquí,evitando estudiar biología(por supuesto jaja)

Nada espero que os guste.

Besos y saludos:)

Capítulo 1: Dolorosas despedidas

Desperté tras sentir como mi amante permanecía sentada en la cama,tras varios minutos así,yo rocé con las yemas de mis dedos su piel desnuda,ella arqueo su espalda y giró su cabeza mostrándome una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Qué haces despierta a las cinco de la mañana?-pregunté yo ante aquella morena que hace años había conquistado mi corazón.

-No puedo dormir-contestó con simpleza mientras miraba a la nada. Yo me levanté y me acerqué a ella,posé mis brazos en sus caderas y la atraje hacia mí. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo besé con ternura su cabeza.

-No me quiero ir,no quiero dejaros-expresó ella con la voz rota,yo la abracé más contra mi cuerpo y besé su desnudo cuello.

-No va a ser por mucho tiempo y vamos a ir todos los días e intentaré quedarme contigo,no nos abandonarás-susurré yo a su oído,ella suspiró con tristeza.

-Britt y si no sale bien-yo la callé con un beso,ella se separó de mí y acarició mi cara,repasando el contorno de mi boca,de mis ojos como si los estuviera grabando en su memoria,yo cerré los ojos instintivamente y sonreí con melancolía.

-Todo va a salir bien,San. Nunca voy a permitir que nos separemos de nuevo,nunca-aseguré yo,ella volvió su cuerpo hasta quedar a unos centímetro de mí. Se abalanzó sobre mi y me abrazó,hundiendo se cabeza en mi cuello,yo correspondí su abrazo mientras le besaba su hombro.

-No sé si lo podre aguantar-admitió ella,mi sonrisa desapareció.

-Tú eres fuerte y serás capaz de superar esto. Sé que lo harás por Max,por mi,por ti-aseguré yo admirando su bello rostro.

-No quiero haceros sufrir,no quiero..-calló ante mi atenta mirada,apretó sus puños provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran de un color blanco,una rebelde lágrima escapó de sus preciosos ojos negros,yo con agilidad se la sequé.

-San,lo conseguirás te lo aseguro,no nos vas a perder porque yo no lo voy a permitir-exclamé yo,rodeando su cintura y provocando que ella se tumbara quedando encima de mi pecho. Su respiración era lenta y su agarre poco a poco iba disminuyendo.

-Te amo y no voy a perderte-susurré yo intentando convencerme a mí misma,mi mirada se dirigió hacia su cara. Dormía plácidamente mientras sonreía,mi piel se erizó con el solo pensamiento de no volver a admirar su cuerpo desnudo y su bella cara mientras dormía. Sentía un dolor tan profundo en mi interior,desde que hace unas semanas supimos la noticia,mi vida se había tornado gris. Todo lo que un día creí que permanecería conmigo para el resto de mi vida,de mi existencia. Todo lo que pensé que sería mi futuro y nada de lo que está pasando es lo que un día soñé. Los días pasan,las horas,los minutos y yo solo imploró que sea un maldito sueño del que pronto despertaré,encontrándome al despertar que todo era como antes. Sé que nada será como antes pero no puedo derrumbarme,no delante de ella,no delante de mi hijo,tengo que ser un apoyo para ellos,para darles fuerzas. No he podido llorar delante de ella desde que recibí la noticia,lo único que he hecho ha sido oprimir las ganas de gritar,de maldecir al mundo por lo que me ha hecho,por destruir nuestras vidas. Sin embargo,cuando notó como San se derrumba,sé que ella quiere que esté ahí apoyándola que no quiere que sufra,que suframos. Y yo no puedo permitirme sentir,lamentarme por esto. El destino es así,la vida es así y yo lo tengo que asumir. Pero,¿como puedes asumir que el amor de tu vida puede desaparecer,puede morir?¿Como puedo actuar al observar que la luz de sus ojos se apaga a la vez que sus ganas de luchar?

Nunca lo aceptaré,no aceptaré el hecho de que pueda perder algo que tanto me costó conseguir.

Bajé mi mirada y rocé con mis dedos aquella piel de la que me había vuelto adicta,mis dedos subieron por su cuello,yo suspiré con añoranza. Por último acaricié su rostro,su labios carnosos,aquellos de los que no podía apartar mi mirada desde hace años,aquellos que eran mi droga. Toqué su hermosa nariz,recordando lo que me hacía sentir su respiración agitada tras mi cuello,tras mi piel,miles de cosquilleos sentía en mi estómago. Pueden decir que después de diez años,la magia,el amor se va perdiendo convirtiéndose en una rutina. Mas con San nunca he dejado de amarla,mi cara de tonta enamorada se pone cada vez que la veo,mi corazón se acelera al igual que mi respiración cuando se aproxima a mí con una sonrisa que no puede ocultar,mis rodillas flaquean cada vez que siento su presencia cerca de mí,mis mejillas se sonrojan cuando me pilla mirándola a escondidas,mi piel se eriza con un simple roce y cuando posa su maliciosa mirada sobre mí,sobre mi cuerpo,yo me convierto en su esclava,haría todo lo que pudiera por ella,por su felicidad y ver como sufre me mi recorrido,rozando con las yemas de mis dedos sus ojos,esos oscuros y enigmáticos ojos que me atrajeron por primera vez haciendo que mi respiración se tornara dificultosa. De repente los recuerdos de aquel 12 de enero vienen a mi memoria.

Flashbacks

Hace semanas que notaba como Santana,había perdido algo de peso,ella lo atribuía al hecho de que aquel caso del asesinato de Ramírez le estaba preocupando mucho y que cuando lo resolviera volvería a recuperar peso ya que no estaría tan pendiente de aquel caso que era tan importante en su carrera. Si ganaba aquel caso,sería socia de una importante firma de abogados en Nueva York,lo que ella siempre había soñado. Yo solo lo dejé pasar sin darle importancia pero las semanas pasaban y después de haber ganado el caso,su aspecto físico cambió drásticamente,perdió ocho kilos,su cara estaba pálida,su color de piel no era el de siempre,ella lo atribuía al estrés de los nuevos cambios en su trabajo. Pero cuando un día estábamos en el jardín jugando con nuestro hijo Max,noté como algo no iba bien.

-Vamos mami,no me vas a pillar-decía mi pequeño hijo a Santana,ella corría tras de él fingiendo que no podía perseguirle mientras él sonreía con satisfacción.

-Pequeño,ahora mismo te alcanzaré-aseguraba ella con seriedad mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

Yo les miraba embobada hasta que un pequeño golpe en mi hombro me sacó del mundo donde estaba sumida.

-Britt,¿qué vas a hacer con el tema del trabajo en NYADA?-dijo Rachel,mi mejor amiga. Esa pequeña mujer que me apoyó en todas mis locas decisiones y me acompañó hasta la otra punta del mundo para encontrar mi felicidad.

-Rachel,no lo sé es un poco arriesgado montar esa academia o universidad. Sé que eres una actriz famosa de Broadway pero hay que invertir mucho tiempo y yo no sé si lo tendré-admití yo sintiéndome culpable,sé cuanto le importaba a Rachel dirigir NYADA ,había sido sueño desde pequeña pero yo quería pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con mi pequeño monstruo y con el amor de vida.

-Britt,sabes que te necesito,serías una gran publicidad para la academia y quiero trabajar contigo-aseguró ella haciendo un puchero y suplicando que lo hiciera,yo asentí y ella me abrazó riendo.

-Mami,mami¿estás bien?-preguntó mi pequeño ante una confundida Santana,yo me aparté rápidamente de Rachel y acudí al lado de mi esposa.

El color de sus mejillas y de su piel adquirió una tonalidad pálida,yo asustada la cogí por la cintura,ella dejó caer su peso en mí lo que causo que casi nos cayéramos.

-San,San-gritaba yo,intentado que abriera sus ojos.

-Mami,has sido mi culpa-decía Max con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No cariño,no es tu culpa,mami estará bien,te lo aseguro-expresé yo,indicando a Rachel que se lo llevara dentro,ella lo cogió con dificultad pues no podía deshacerse del agarre de Max sobre la pierna de San.

-Déjame,por favor,tía-gritaba él,llorando a mares. Mi corazón se oprimió tras esa escena sabía que mi pequeño sufría por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Santana-susurraba yo mientras pasaba un paño húmedo por su cara,ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y me miró confundida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó ella desorientada.

-Amor,mírame-le pedí a lo que ella accedió. Pude observar como su mirada parecía perdida y el color de sus ojos no era ese color tan fuerte que los caracterizaba siempre.

-Britt,¿qué ha pasado?-volvió a preguntar,yo negué con la cabeza.

-Debemos ir al hospital-dije yo decidida,no iba a dejar que a Santana le pasara algo,no me lo perdonaría.

-No Britt,solo ha sido una muestra de cansancio,es todo-contestó ella,a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

-San,no me perdonaría nunca que te ocurriera algo-aseguré yo con mi mirada cristalina,ella me acarició y me besó.

-Vamos-ordenó ella al ver la preocupación que tenía.

-Gracias-susurré en sus labios,ella me dio un fugaz beso para después sonreír.

-Así podrás ver que no era nada y que te preocupas por nada. Verás como es cansancio-aseguró ella segura de sus palabras,yo en mi interior suplicaba porque fuera tan solo un susto.

Rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura y tras pasar a la habitación de Max y decirle que todo estaba bien y que solo había sido un pequeño susto,nos fuimos al hospital.

Cuando llegamos allí,esperamos una eternidad hasta que nos atendieron.

Un amable mujer nos atendió.

-Me llamó Spencer Hastings,seré su médica-dijo presentándose con una gran sonrisa mientras nos daba la mano.

-Hola,me llamo Santana,Santana López y hoy he sufrido un pequeño mareo-expresó ella a lo que yo repliqué.

-No ha sido un pequeño mareo,se ha desplomado en mis brazos y ha estado inconsciente por más de un minuto-aseguré yo,notando la asesina mirada de Santana. La médica sonrío incómoda por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Bien pues señora López le haremos un análisis para que su amiga se quede tranquila-informó ella mirándonos a ambas,yo puse una mueca extraña en la cara ya que la doctora Hastings me miró de una manera extraña.

-Su mujer,no amiga,mujer-contesté yo,entrelazando mi mano con la de mi esposa.

-Bien,su mujer,perdone si la ha molestado-se disculpó ella,yo le dije que no importaba.

-No pasa nada-respondió Santana apretando mi mano para que una sonrisa saliera de mi cara,cosa que hice.

Las horas pasaron lentamente,llamé a Rachel para avisarle de que nos quedaba aún bastante tiempo en aquel lugar que me producía escalofríos. Ella simplemente dijo que no nos preocupáramos que ella se quedaría con Max,yo se lo agradecí y colgué cuando vi como la doctora se acercaba a mí con una cara que no me dio un buen presentimiento.

-Señora López-dijo mirándome,yo asentí levantándome y siguiéndola hasta la habitación donde encontré a San.

-Hemos encontrado algo irregular en sus análisis,vamos a volver a comprobarlo y mañana tendrán que venir-advirtió ella,observándonos. Miré a Santana que se movía inquieta en su asiento y ella me observó con una ceja levantada.

-Bien pues mañana a primera hora estaremos aquí-contesté yo hasta que una mano me obligó a que parara.

-Lo que tenga que decir doctora,dígalo ahora,por favor. No me voy a pasar una noche en vela,sabiendo que usted ya lo sabe. Así que suéltelo-pidió San a aquella doctora que tragó saliva con dificultad tras la petición de mi esposa.

-Verá,no estamos seguros al cien por cien pero pensamos que padece una grave...-ella suspiró,mirando fijamente a Santana,los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron lentos,todo a mi alrededor parecía que se había parado cuando aquella chica castaña pronunció esas palabras,que destruyeron mi vida,todos mis sueños e ilusiones con una rudeza tal que tardé a procesar aquella información que arruinó mi vida.

-Tengo leucemia-susurró Santana pensativa mientras su voz sonaba rota.

Tras esa noticia,no hablamos durante aquel día hasta que a la mañana siguiente,ella rompió a llorar y yo me dí cuenta de que aquello era verdad. Los días pasaron y San había cambiado mucho,su aspecto era de una persona demacrada,abandonó su trabajo después de aquella noticia,sé que aquello le provocó una gran aflicción pues tanto le había conseguido llegar hasta allí para que en unos segundos sus sueños cumplidos se destruyeran. Todo se desmoronó como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara,sueño a sueño,momento a momento,nuestra vida se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

…...

El ruido del despertador me sacó de mis recuerdos,yo alarmada lo paré mientras observaba como Santana hundía su cabeza en mi hombro,como si aquello evitara que aquel triste día comenzará.

-Amor,despierta-susurré en su oído lentamente mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cabeza y le hacía cosquillas,su risa inundó toda la habitación.

-Para,ya me levantó-dijo ella,escapando de mí.

-Tenemos que despertar a Max-expresé yo,ella me miró con tristeza.

-No puedo-contestó ella,encerrándose en el baño.

Yo suspiré,sabía cuanto le dolía a San separase de Max,cuando los veías juntos eran tal para cual. Pero él aún era pequeño para venir al hospital,este primer día no vendría,no quería que Santana se apenara. Lo mejor como hablamos hace unos días era que se despidieran aquí y que fuera todos los días a visitarla.

-San,cariño abre la puerta-supliqué yo apoyando mi cabeza en la puerta,la oí suspirar mientras balbuceaba unas palabras que no llegué a entender.

-No quiero-gritó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta. Respiré profundamente.

-Amor,llegaremos tarde-advertí yo. Oí como abría el pestillo y salía avergonzada por su actitud.

-Vale pero él tiene que venir a verme todos los días-replicó ella,yo asentí y ella fue hacia la habitación de Max.

Abrimos la puerta lentamente y le vimos durmiendo como un ángel. En cuanto al carácter era una copia exacta a San,era un poco cínico ,actitud que había aprendido de su madre aunque era cariñoso y dulce. Por otro lado, en el físico era muy parecido a mí. Era rubio con los mismos ojos azules que yo según San,la piel era tan blanca como la mía. Santana se acercó primero y le tocó unas cuántas veces mientras comenzó a darle besos,sus preciosos ojos se abrieron con lentitud y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

-Max,me tengo que ir-dijo San,el niño la abrazo fuertemente mientras le susurraba que era la mejor mamá del mundo.

-Mami voy a ir todos los días a verte junto con mamá-aseguró él mirándome a lo que yo asentí.

-Y yo te esperaré ansiosa-suspiró y esperó unos segundos hasta que Max le miró directamente a los ojos-Max tienes que prometerme que vas a se buena con mamá-él asintió y Santana la cogió su pequeña mano-Debes cuidar de ella,ahora eres el encargado de esta casa-susurró a su oído,él comenzó a reír pensando que yo no había oído nada.

-Tú me tienes que prometer que vas a volver pronto-contestó Max cruzando loa brazos,ella agarró una de sus manos y la puso en su pecho.

-Max yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento aunque no esté presente. Solo tienes que pensar en mí y en los bueno momentos que hemos pasado y nunca me iré de tu lado-expresó derramando una lágrima que Max secó.

-Mami no llores-suplicó él.

-No voy a llorar más-aseguró Santana. Él llevó su pequeña mano al rostro de San y la acarició dulcemente.

-Siempre vamos a estar juntos-dijo él,Santana rió y lo abrazó fuertemente. No pude reprimir mis lágrimas que comenzaron a salir y no tenían la intención de parar.

-Britt-susurró San mientras se acercaba con Max,el cual estaba entre sus brazos.

-Mama,te ves fea si lloras,no llores-pidió Max,sacándome una sonrisa,era increíble lo que este niño podía hacer con nosotras. Se abrazaron a mí y nos quedamos en esa posición varios minutos hasta que San decidió romper el abrazo,miró a nuestro pequeño,depositó un beso en su mejilla y se fue.

El pequeño tiró de mi pantalón para llamar mi atención,yo me agaché y él se acercó a mí.

-Mami no nos va a dejar,no se va a morir,¿verdad?-preguntó él con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro que no,¿quién te ha dicho eso?-repliqué yo,mientras acariciaba su brazo intentando que se calmara.

-Sam me dijo que si mi mamá estaba enferma,ella moriría y me dejaría solo-admitió él,abrazándose a mí mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el puño de su camiseta.

-Ese Sam,es un niño tonto,no le hagas caso-le ordené mientras él asentía,me reservé las palabras que quería decir sobre aquel niño pero sobretodo lo que quería decir a los padres que le habían metido la idea en la cabeza al niño. Suspiré.

-Max,ahora vendrá la tía Rachel,vuelve a dormir,hoy no tienes que ir al colegio-Max fue lentamente hacia su cama y se acostó de nuevo no sin antes agarrar la foto que nos hicimos hace unos meses en la que aparecíamos los tres. Se abrazó a ella con firmeza y cerró sus ojos. Me acerqué a él y le tapé para después darle un beso en la frente.

Cuando salí de allí,observé como San admiraba todas y cada una de las fotos que yacían colgadas en la pared,mientras las rozaba levemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Yo me quedé allí estática esperando a que acabara,no quería molestarla. Un último suspiro me indicó que había acabado.

-Vámonos ya,Brittany no puedo estar más tiempo aquí-admitió,yo la abracé mientras recordaba como la fortaleza que un día Santana había tenido se había ido tras esta enfermedad,ella ya no era la misma de siempre.

La abracé a mi cuerpo y juntas pusimos rumbo al hospital. El camino fue silencioso,ella miraba el paisaje absorta y yo la observaba a ella.

Cuando ya llegamos cogió mi mano con firmeza y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la recepción.

-Su nombre-dijo un señor de mediana edad.

-Santana López-contestó automáticamente ella.

-Vale es usted una nueva habitación es la 542,planta oncología-nos informó y sin constestarle nos marchamos de allí.

Nuestro agarre no cesó hasta que ella entró en la habitación y tuvo que ponerse la bata de hospital,la veía tan frágil,solo quería abrazarla y consolarla diciéndole que todo iría bien pero ni yo misma sabía si iría bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa a todos y a todas. Lo siento mucho, hace algunos días que me arreglaron el ordenador que ha estado estropeado todo este tiempo. Y he perdido todos los capítulos que había preparado para esta historias. Por ese motivo, he tardado algún tiempo en subir,lo he vuelto a rehacer hoy,no sé si os gustará, no estoy muy convencida de ello jaja. Bueno, lo primero agradecer a Sailor-Chan, Fabiola de Santana, Naomigleekhummel por comentar y seguir mi historia. Os dedico el capítulo jaja.

Gracias por vuestros comentario que me han animado a subir.

Y os pido mil disculpas a todos los que me leéis por haber dejado el fic abandonado pero he tenido algunos problemas con el ordenador,exámenes,clases...

Dentro de algunas semanas subiré más seguido pues ya habré acabado las clases y todo..

Os pido que comentéis por favor,para hacerme saber si el capítulo os ha gustado o si no os ha gustado.¡Guiadme un poco!:)

Saludos y besos!

Capítulo 2: Conociendo lo desconocido

La doctora Hastings me pidió que abandonara la habitación y yo me fui, no sin antes mirar a Santana,la vi frágil,débil pero sobretodo sin esperanza alguna.

Yo suspiré y salí a aquel gélido pasillo,en esta planta estaban todos los enfermos terminales junto con sus familiares. Luego se encontraban los enfermos de cáncer,tumores. San había sido asignada aquí, a causa de su leucemia.

Mis pasos se dirigían hacia el final del pasillo,por el camino fui encontrándome a algunos pacientes. La mayoría de ellos,estaban pálidos y con síntomas de cansancio,el solo pensamiento de saber que Santana podría estar así dentro de unos meses,provocó en mí, miles de sentimientos. Nuestra historia no había sido fácil,desde el principio habían habido obstáculos que habíamos ido superándo con la esperanza de vivir felices por el resto de nuestros días, con el deseo de amarnos. Sin embargo, no sé si San podrá soportar esta enfermedad. Aquella Santana, fuerte y optimista que me alegraba y me animaba cuando mis días eran negros, había desparecido. Ahora una nueva Santana había llegado y parecía ser que iba a permanecer con nosotros mucho tiempo.

Cogí el teléfono pues Rachel me estaba llamando, habían pasado siete horas desde que habíamos llegado aquí,al que sería nuestro hogar por meses,pensé.

-¿Rachel?-pregunté yo mientras oía como dos personas discutían.

-Rachel- volví a repetir,esperando respuesta.

-Britt- suspiró ella cansada,yo me preocupé.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunté yo desesperada.

-Max- respondió ella,yo bufé- tu hijo,no para de repetir que quiere hablar con Santana y yo le he dicho que su madre necesita descansar pero él no me hace caso-dijo ella,yo llevé mi mano izquierda a la frente, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil.

-¿Mami?- preguntó mi pequeño hijo.

-Max, soy mamá-aclaré yo-Cariño,mami no puede ponerse-tragué saliva,pensando como podía explicarle esto-¿Te acuerdas cuando te explique que mami estaba enferma y que tenía que separarse de nosotros un tiempo aunque seguiríamos viéndola?-volví a decir yo,el produjo un sonido extraño.

-Amor, mami necesita recuperarse y mañana podrás venir a verla y darle todo tu amor y apoyo mas hoy debemos dejar que se adapte-repetí yo, él suspiró.

-Yo quiero hablar con mami-gritó él,yo tuve que apartar el teléfono de mi oreja,cerré los ojos un momento para intentar calmarme.

-No puedes,no entiendes eso-exclamé yo,me arrepentí al segundo de haber dicho esas palabras.

-Mami no haría eso, mami no me alejaría de ti-respondió él,pronto pude oír su llanto. Yo apoyé mi espalda en la pared y dejé mi cuerpo caer. Su llanto se acrecentaba cada segundo y yo no lo podía soportar,sabía que estaba sufriendo, él aún no podía comprender en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Una rebelde lágrima se derramó por mi rostro,no hice nada para quitarla. Me sentía impotente,oyendo su llanto, quería estar ahí con él,intentando consolarle. Pero a la vez,no quería separarme de San, deseaba estar allí para ella. Me sentía dividida,confundida pero sobretodo impotente.

-Lo siento-susurré yo,nadie respondió. El silencio se apoderó de aquella llamada hasta que la dulce voz de mi mejor amiga retumbó en mi cabeza.

-Brittany,¿estás bien?-cuestionó ella,las palabras no salían de mí. Ella repetía mi nombre una y otra vez pero yo no podía contestarle. Aparté el móvil de mi oreja,miré la pantalla y sin dudarlo,lo apagué. No quería estar disponible,quería estar sola mas debía volver con San,no podía ser egoísta.

Tragué saliva,me levanté del duro suelo,quite cualquier rastro que indicará que había estando llorado y recorrí de nuevo aquel pasillo que solo me producía escalofríos pero al que pronto me acostumbraría.

Había pasado media hora,desde mi partida y cuando volví observé que Santana estaba sola y que estaba dormida. Sonreí con dulzura,al ver la paz que su rosto mostraba al dormir,desde hace semanas, su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de calma,su mirada estaba perdida y su cara solo mostraba su preocupación.

Lentamente,me acerqué hasta una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de San y me senté,suplicando que no se despertará. No lo hizo,tan solo suspiró y volvió su cuerpo en mi dirección.

No pude resistir,tocar su piel morena,era como una costumbre, ya. Cada vez que la tenía a mi lado,necesitaba que su piel y la mía se rozaran. Aparté el pelo que caía con gracia por su cara con el fin de admirar de nuevo su rostro. Admito que, estaba intentando grabar en mi memoria sus rasgos,quería conservar su recuerdo,quería aferrarme a él. Sé que debería ser optimista por Santana y mi hijo pero ver su fragilidad hace que piense que no podremos superarlo.

De repente unas palabras vienen a mi memoria,sus labios las habían pronunciado,años atrás.

_Flashback_

Hacían exactamente once meses desde que escribí un mensaje a aquella extraña,aquel mensaje que me cautivó,que me intrigo y que provocó que conociera a aquella mujer de la que me había vuelto adicta,desde que vi su sonrisa. Once meses,en los que traté de negar esos sentimientos que iban creciendo dentro de mí,meses que pasé apenada por no poder estar junto a ella,tocarla. Meses en los que tuve que aparentar y ocultar mis sentimientos,meses en los que fingí ser una persona que no era. Meses de aceptación,de agonía al ver como ella se alejaba de mí. Aunque no todo fue tristeza,desde que ella había confesado sus sentimientos cinco meses atrás, la alegría invadía mi vida. Todos preguntaban el motivo de mi felicidad,yo simplemente decía que había una persona importante en mi vida. Cada día me conectaba al ordenador, implorando que ella estuviera despierta para así poder verla aunque fuera solo un minuto. Nuestro horario no coincidía,mientras que allí era de día, aquí era de noche. Sin embargo, yo me obligaba a mi misma a no cerrar los ojos hasta que pudiera verla,pudiera ver la sonrisa que escondía en su rostro cada vez que notaba que mis ojos se cerraban.

Así pasaba el tiempo, estábamos a miles de metros. Yo, no tenía esperanza para seguir con aquello,sin embargo, ella luchaba por las dos y el 16 de febrero de 2004 me dijo una frase que nunca olvidaré.

-Britt, por más que miles de metros nos separen,tú y yo estaremos juntas pues nuestros corazones,nuestras almas,nuestras mentes se pertenecen una a otra. Amor,la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y yo conseguiré que tu sigas teniendo esa esperanza-dijo ella,mirando fijamente a mis ojos. En esos instantes, ella posó su mano en la pantalla de su ordenador y yo la puse en el mío. Simulando así,que nuestras manos se unían,intentando sentirnos aunque una barrera tan grande como la distancia nos separará.

…...

Las ganas de seguir luchando invadieron todo mi ser. Una mano acariciaba lentamente mi rostro y yo reconocí esa suave piel,abrí los ojos y fijé la mirada en aquella morena, le sonreí y ella aún somnolienta me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Amor,¿en que pensabas?-preguntó ella tragando saliva con dificultad, acercó mi mano a su cara y la acarició,ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto y mi corazón se aceleró

-En ti-susurré yo, a unos centímetros de su boca.

-Yo soñaba contigo-admitió ella mientras se sonrojaba,yo mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas y me acerqué a la vez que mis ojos se cerraban. Atrapé su labio inferior,comenzando así un beso en el que quería mostrarle mi apoyo,mi amor. San puso su mano en mi nuca para atraerme más a ella y yo me incliné más hacia mi mujer. Ella pidió permiso con su lengua y yo lo acepté, nuestras lenguas recorrían cada hueco,un gemido salió de la boca de San y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Ella sonrió también,el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado,mordí su labio inferior y ella levantó su cuerpo de la cama. En ese instante un sonido agudo comenzó a retumbar por toda la habitación,nos separamos asustadas, mirando para todos los lados,intentando encontrar la procedencia de aquel molesto sonido.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez y dos enfermeras y la doctora Hastings entraron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la doctora,nosotras negamos sin saberlo. Ella se acercó a nosotras y miró todos los monitores que se encontraban en la habitación hasta que se paró en el gotero que se situaba a un metro de la cama de San. Nos miró de nuevo, levantando una ceja y nosotras agachamos la mirada,avergonzadas.

-El gotero se ha desconectado-dijo ella y las enfermeras aguantaban la risa.

-¿Has hecho algún esfuerzo para hacer que el gotero se desconectara?- las mejillas de San enrojecieron y yo sonrío. La médica hizo una mueca extraña y volvió a colocar el gotero . Las enfermeras salieron y la doctora antes de hacerlo se paró delante de nosotras y nos miró.

-Brittany,limpia tus labios, el labial se te ha corrido-dijo ella intentando aguantar la risa, salió con paso rápido y cerró la puerta.

Cuando todas se fueron,ambas nos miramos y la risa se apoderó de nosotras,recordando el bochornoso momento que acabábamos de pasar.

-Britt-dijo San llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué?-respondí yo,ella acercó su pulgar a mi labio y limpió el labial restante de mi labio inferior.

-Aún te quedaba labial-expresó ella sonriendo.

-Amor,no te aconsejo que te burles de mi-amenacé yo.

-Oh, Britt te conozco muy bien-manifestó ella, yo me acerqué a su cama y comencé a hacerle cosquillas hasta que algo paso. Ella no podía respirar.

-San,amor-gritaba acercándome a ella. Ella no podía contestar, estaba alarmada. Salí corriendo hacia el pasillo pidiendo ayuda. Desde la puerta miraba como tres o cuatro doctores estaban con mi esposa dentro. Poniendo montones de cables por todo su cuerpo,ella hacia muecas de dolor que intentaba disimular, me miraba fijamente y yo solo anhelaba estar junto a ella, pasando por lo que ella estaba pasando,lo haría con tal de quitar ese pesar que había en su mirada.

-Debe esperar en el pasillo-me indicó uno de los doctores,cerrando la puerta y dejándome allí parada con el corazón acongojado mientras suplicaba que no fuera nada,que yo no hubiera sido la causa por la que San se hubiera quedado sin respiración.

Una hora,un médico salió de la habitación, diciendo que tardarían un par de horas en acabar de comprobar el estado de Santana. El médico no me dijo nada de lo que pasaba a mi mujer, tan solo me informó del tiempo que transcurriría hasta poder volver a verla.

Agotada,encendí de nuevo mi móvil y vi las doce llamadas perdidas de Rachel,la llamé pero no hubo respuesta.

Cogí mi coche y me dirigí hacia mi hogar,pisé el acelerador, temiendo lo peor,en media hora llegué a mi casa. Bajé,sin dudarlo y abrí con rapidez la puerta.

-Rachel-grité y oí unos sonido en el piso de arriba.

Subí los escalones con agilidad aunque me tropecé una vez.

Miré la puerta del final, aquella que era la habitación de San y mía. Mis pasos eran cada vez más rápidos. El sonido aumentaba a cada paso que daba.

Toqué la puerta con mis nudillos y las voces de dentro pararon. Giré el pomo y avisté a Rachel intentando arrebatar algo a Max.

-¿Que es todo esto?-pregunté yo, poniendo mis manos en la cadera,ellos pararon y se señalaron uno a otro.

-Rachel,no te parece que ya eres algo mayor-sugerí yo con mirada inquisitiva,ella iba a protestar pero yo la paré,ahora dirigí la mirada hacia mi pequeño monstruo y él comenzó a mover su pierna.

-Max,¿tienes algo que decir?-pregunté yo, él me miro y asintió un par de veces.

-Rachel,déjanos solos por favor-pedí a Rachel,la cual salió de la estancia sin pronunciar una palabra.

Me senté en la cama e indiqué a mi hijo que hiciera lo mismo. Estuvimos por más de un minuto,sin decir nada.

-Max, te quería pedir perdón por hablarte así-dije yo mirándole,él me sonrío mostrando sus pequeños dientes y un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla derecha.

-Mamá,no pasa nada-contestó él,lanzándose a mis brazos,yo le abracé intentando despejar mi mente , aún seguía preocupada por el estado de Santana pero no podía hacer nada allí, sentada en el pasillo.

-Max,mañana iremos a visitar a mami-aclaré yo, él me miró , después se bajó de mis brazos y empezó a saltar.

-Ya echó de menos a mami-admitió él, bajando su mirada.

-Ehh,peque ven-ordené yo,subiéndolo a mi regazo.

-Mami,pronto mejorará y volveremos a estar como antes-manifesté yo,él me miró confuso y yo sonreí.

-Pero, yo quiero que esté aquí. Ella me contaba cuentos por la noche y luego me arropaba-decía él mientras escondía su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Yo seré la que te cuente historias hasta que mami mejore,¿vale?-pregunté yo,alzando mi meñique, él se separó de mi y admiró mi meñique dudoso. Al final, entrelazó su pequeño meñique con el mío y sonrío mientras dirigía su mirada a aquel diario que hacia algunos años que no veía.

-Max-nombré yo, mi hijo se encogió de hombro y me hizo un puchero.

-Mamá,lo encontré en uno de los cajones y luego la tía Rach, me dijo que era tu diario y que era privado. Pero, yo quiero que me lo cuentes-suplicó él,mirándome otra vez con esos ojos que hacían que mi corazón se derritiera y mi hijo tuviera todo el control de la situación.

-Está bien, es la historia de mamá y yo. Pero, tienes que prometer que no se lo contaras a mami ni a la tía Rachel-declaré yo y él asintió repetidamente.

Miré mi móvil y observé que aún quedaba algunas horas para que volviera al hospital.

-Ahora Max,vamos a bajar y vas a disculparte con Rach-anuncié,él cogió mi mano y tiró de mí para que bajáramos.

Cuando llegamos soltó mi mano y corrió hacia Rachel,la cual se encontraba en el sofá.

-Tía Rach,perdóname-dijo él,mirándola fijamente. Rachel sonrío e hizo que se lo estaba pensado.

-Vale, te perdono porque eres el hombre de mi vida-contestó ella sonriendo-Ahora ven y dame un abrazo-ordenó Rachel y Max se arrojó a los brazos de Rachel,la cual empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Tía,para,eres mi tía favorita sabes-anunció mi pequeño hijo.

-Un seductor, os tenía que salir-dijo Rachel riendo.

-Vamos a cenar-sugerí yo y ellos asintieron.

La cena paso entre bromas y historias, yo intentaba hacer que Max no notará tanto la ausencia de San.

Dos horas y media había pasado desde mi llegado y estaba decidida a irme cuando mi hijo me pidió que le contará un cuento antes de dormir. Yo acepté a regañadientes aún pensando en mi mujer.

-Rachel, ahora bajo-dije yo,ella asintió.

-No te preocupes Britt, he adaptado mi horario al de Max y ya he traído mis cosas-anunció ella,yo la abracé, pensando en que aquella chica castaña era la hermana que siempre había querido tener.

-Gracias por todo Rache,te quiero-susurré yo en su oído. Ella se separó de mí y secó las lágrimas que había derramado.

-No hay nada que agradecer,Britt. Tú y San sois mi familia, sois unas hermanas para mí y aquel pequeño es mi sobrino. La familia cuida la una de la otra en todas las situaciones y así lo hago yo. No te preocupes, la academia no se hundirá sin ti y yo cuidaré de Max como si fuera mi propio hijo-ella acarició mi mejilla y yo deposité un beso en su mejilla,ella levantó su cabeza, indicándome que mi pequeño me esperaba.

-Pequeño, vamos a dormir-expresé yo,él bostezo y se echó en la cama.

-Mamá el cuento-dijo él,yo asentí. Cogí aquel diario negro y lo abrí,recordando todo lo que habíamos vivido San y yo.

-Todo empezó cuando...


End file.
